


Walking In a Winter Wonderland

by multipurposetoolguy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipurposetoolguy/pseuds/multipurposetoolguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the lane snow is glistening, a beautiful sight, oh, we're happy tonight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking In a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiddleEarthLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthLife/gifts).



> This was the first scenario with these two to pop into my head, admiring all the decorated trees, all lit up and glittering, Tauriel being so excited and pointing at everything and Kili just being absolutely smitten <3 I hope you like it!

[](http://s1044.photobucket.com/user/coralsea13/media/kiliel_zpsrx4gpn7l.png.html)


End file.
